Yami Sennen & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by half-lightanddarkangel4ever
Summary: Yami Sennen has only 14 days to convince the gods that he is not the lightning thief with the help of his best friend Joey and new friend Yugi, but can they find and return the bolt in time? female yugi and slight YYXY
1. The Fight Of His Life

**angel: hi **

**yugi what's up**

**angel: well I thought of doing another Percy j.&yugioh crossover**

**yami: really**

**angel: yup and I am keeping the gods/goddesses, Medusa, and Gabe the same**

**yugi: ok**

**yami: so who is playing who**

**angel: you'll find out in the story... oh and this one is from the movie**

**yugi&yami: angel doesn't own anything**

**chapter 1: The Of His Life**

It was a dark and stormy night over New York. You could hear the thunder and see the lightning from ground level. But all over a sudden it stopped...

At a pier near new york the water started to ripple, then a giant man with blond hair and came out in full greek armor with a trident. He started to walk out of the water. An old fisher man looked at the huge man in awe. The huge man saw him and gave a nod of his head.

The blond man stepped out of the water and left a giant wet shoe print. After a few steps water started to surround him. When the water left the man he then was the same height as a regular mortal in jeans, a gray shirt, and a black with a gray hood.

He started to walk around New York until he came to the Empire State Building.

Once he was at the top of the building he came up to a man in a long dark coat.

''Zues,'' the man said to the other.

the man named Zeus turned around. he had long blonde hair.

''Poseidon,'' Zeus said.

they looked at each other.

''It's been many years.'' Poseidon said.

Zeus looked away from Poseidon and out to New York. ''What do you see?'' he asked his brother.

Poseidon looked at to see what his brother ment. ''Thunderclouds,'' he said. but he didn't see the big deal.

''But no lightning,'' Zeus said. ''Stolen.''

Poseidon looked at his brother strangely. What could he mean? They started to walk a little while. ''What? You think I took it?'' He asked. Poseidon chuckled, ''Omnipotence has blinded you, brother. We are forbidden to take each others powers.''

Zeus stopped walking and so did Poseidon. The eldest of the two looked to the other. ''But our children aren't.'' He said.

Poseidon looked at his brother in shock. ''You're accusing my son?'' He said. ''I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even who he is because of you.''

''If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus.'' Zeus said.

Poseidon was now enraged. How could his brother accuse his son of something that isn't true? He grabbed the collar of his brother's coat and stated in a low and threatening voice, ''If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life.''

Zeus looked at his brother's hands as if they were no threat. He roughly shrugged off his hands and said. ''He must return the bolt to me in 14 days, by midnight on the summer solstice,'' he turned from his brother and walked to a door. He stopped and looked back at Poseidon. ''Or there will be war.'' Zeus said threateningly. He swung his arm towards the door and it exploded. He looked at his brother for a few seconds and saw the anger, sorrow, and longing in his eyes. Zeus started to walk through the door. When he was inside the door then started to be magically put back together piece by piece.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**angel: so how was that**

**yugi: good**

**yami: nice**

**angel: oh and also I'm keeping Chiron the sam as well**

**angel&yugi&yami: r&r**


	2. Seven Minutes

**Angel: hi**

**yami&yugi: hey**

**angel: ok soooo this is the second chapter of Yami Sennen & the Olympians the lightning thief. And I forgot to mention that I'm keeping Mrs. Dodds the same as well and I'm also going to do the books later**

**yami: angel doesn't own Percy j. or yugioh**

_**Chapter 2: Seven Minutes**_

A boy with red eyes and tri-colored hair was sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool just looking around. he started to swim back up to the surface.

When he emerged from the water loud clapping greeted him. He saw a blond haired boy with honey colored eyes clapping for him. The blond boy wore a leather jacket, a brown hoody, a green shirt, jeans, black high tops, and... crutches.

''And he's alive,'' the boy with the crutches shouted. ''Ha ha! Yami Sennen is a beast! You're a beast, man! Give me some.''

They gave each other a high-five.

The boy named Yami lifted himself to sit on the edge of the pool.

''How long was that, Joey?'' Yami asked.

''Seven minutes,'' They other boy named Joey said.

''Seven minutes?'' Yami asked.

''Mmm-hmm,'' Joey replied. He gave Yami a towel.

''Oh,'' Yami said while grabbing the towel from Joey.

Joey started to look at the pool then back at Yami. ''That's crazy, man. That's ridiculous,''He started to say. ''How do you do it?''

Yami looked at him. ''I just like being in water,'' He answered. Drying himself off. ''It's the one place I can think.''

''Mmm-hmm,'' Joey said.

Yami and Joey started to walk through the halls of Yancy Academy.

''I wish I could spend all day underwater instead of this place,'' Yami said.

''Right.'' Joey said. ''It's like high school without the musical. Everyday is the same thing. Look at this.''

They both looked behind themselves to see two boys fighting. They left the scene to head for class.

In class a woman with red-brown hair was writing on the board a line from Othello. She turned around to face the class and said, ''Good morning. I'm Mrs. Dodds, Your substitute English teacher. Would someone please explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?'' Some kids rose their hand to try to answer the question. Mrs. Dodds looked around to call on somebody... then her eyes landed on Yami. ''Yami Sennen?'' She called. ''Well?''

Yami looked at the line from Othello, but the more he looked at it, it just kept on getting fuzzy and the letters kept on getting mixed up.

He looked away because it was starting to give him a headache. ''I'm sorry, I don't know.'' He said.

''Anybody else?'' asked.

Other kids raised their hands, but Yami just sat back in his chair just waiting for the day to get over with.

**Angel: done!... With chapter 2**

**yugi: yay**

**yami:grunts:**

**yugi:punches Yami: be nice!**

**yami: ok ok**

**angel&yugi&yami: r&r**


	3. Show Some Respect

**angrl: hi!**

**yugi: hello**

**angel: ok here's the third chapter of this story**

**yami: yup**

**angel: alright now I have switched some characters so you just have to read and find out **

**yugi: and some male characters are going to be females in this story **

**yami: angel dosen't own anything... but this account**

**angel:smacks yami on the head: shut up**

_**chapter 3: Show Some Respect**_

Yami walked down one of New Yorks... er finest streets. Well as good as it cane get when your mom works at a candy shop. ( A/N: sorry can't remember were she works) He walked into a to story aprtment building that him, his mom, and his good-for-nothing stepfather Aknaden live.

''Hey, Mom, I'm home,'' Yami yelled from the bottum floor of their appartment.

''I'm up here, Honey,'' A woman yelled back to him.

Yami walked up their stairs to the kitchen that connects to their livving room. He saw a woman with blond hair with violet eyes wearing a candy store uniforn ironing clothes.

''Hi,'' the woman said.

Yami tossed his bag on one of the table chairs. ''Hey, mom,'' he said. He walked over to his mother a kiss on the cheek.

''How was school today?'' She asked.

''The usual,'' He replied. ''I think this dyslexia thing is getting worse.''

His mother looked at him and asked, ''Oh! Why do you think that?''

Yami sighed, ''I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD.'' He walked back to the kitchen to poor himself a drink then he looked at his mother. ''You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better.'' He said.

''Percy, Iknow how hard this is for you,'' his mom said. ''But someday it will all make sense.''

Yami walked back to his mom. ''Really?'' He asked. '' When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?''

Suddenly a door closed in a different room. Then a man with gray hair that went down to his shoulders yelled, ''Woman!'' Then went to sit in one of the chairs.

''Hi, Aknaden.'' Yami's mom or Mai said.

''Where's my beer?'' Aknaden asked Mai.

Mai picked up the iron to show Aknaden that she was busy. ''It's in the fridge,'' She said.

''So, what,'' Aknaden asked excpectently not noticing the iron. ''it's supposed to magically float from the icebox and into my hand?''

Yami gave his mom a shrug when she walked passed him.

''Hustle,'' Aknaden chuckled. When Mai walked past him, Aknaden slapped her butt.

Yami had a look of disgust on his face. ''Come on, man. You have to do that right here?'' He asked. ''It's disgusting. We're in a kitchen.''

Mai gave Aknaden a beer then walked back to the ironing board.

''Yeah, real charmer you got there,'' Yami said. ''Really.'' He then turned to Aknaden and said, ''Show some respect, all right? That's my mom right there.''

Aknaden got up from his seat with a grunt and walked over to were Yami was leaning against a wall. He put one of his hands behind Yami's head, he thought about it for a moment then grabbed some of yami's hair and spoke to him in a dangouresly calm voice, ''This is my house. You show some respect.''

''Oh, come on,'' Yami mumbled to himself. ''Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a swear. He sleeps 'till noon every day and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?'' He asked.

''He's been good to us, Percy, in ways you don't understand,'' Mai said then went back to the ironing.

''You're right,'' Yami said. ''I don't understand. I don't get it.'' Then he walked out of the room.

Yami climbed out one of the appartment windows. He sighed and looked around, just wondering...

**angel: yay! I'm done!**

**yugi: yay! **

**yami: ok**

**angel: also I'm going to do another movie crossover stories so make sure to look for them!**

**yugi&yami: r&r**


End file.
